


Spider-Man fanfiction

by Lolcupcake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolcupcake/pseuds/Lolcupcake
Summary: Hello everyone so I know I wrote a really short story earlier so I hope this one is better make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you want to see next





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone so I know I wrote a really short story earlier so I hope this one is better make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you want to see next

Peter: hey ned the trip was crazy man I'm just glad your ok  
Ned: are you kidding your the one who was almost shot in the head and hit by a train and got lost in the Netherlands and.  
Peter: ok ok man I get it I almost died on my class trip but on the bright side me and mj are a thing now.  
Ned: yeah dude did I ever tell you how.  
Peter: you and Betty became boyfriend and girlfriend on our summer vacation only came up a couple times.  
Ned: so what's your next mission.  
Peter: I don't know there hasn't been a lot of crime happening lately I mean the occasional purse snatch but that's it.  
Ned: do you think something is going on.  
Peter: I don't know Ned I mean anything is possible do I need to bring up homecoming my girlfriend's Dad tried to kill me.  
Ned: yeah that was pretty crazy your just lucky your guy in the chair was there to protect you from that blaster.  
Peter: that really was awesome I never knew you knew how to work my web shooters.  
Ned: oh I don't I just pressed the button and that happened.  
Peter: what was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned: what was what  
Peter: that sound   
Ned: we aren't in the same place so I don't know  
Peter: someone's in my apartment  
Ned: what it's probably just your aunt   
Peter: no Ned she's working late tonight  
Ned: an alley cat   
Peter: that excuse only worked once  
Ned: ok we'll go check it out  
Peter: ok I'm going I'm going  
Ned: what is it  
Peter: not what who  
Ned: what do you mean  
Peter: it's Nick fury Nick fury is in my apartment  
Ned: WHAT NO WAY THAT IS SO COOL  
peter: no not cool last time I saw Mr. Fury he ruined our summer vacation actually technically I saw him before that but it turns out that Nick fury was an illusion but anyways why would he be here.  
Ned: maybe he came to congratulate you for defeating Mysterio.  
Peter: I didn't defeat him dude he revealed my identity to the whole city I wouldn't call that a win.  
Ned: right but maybe you should go find out what he wants I mean he's obviously at your apartment for a reason.  
Peter: ok talk to you later  
............................................................................................  
"Hi Mr fury". Peter said sounding confused


End file.
